


he left his mark on my skin

by Hidden_Joy



Series: Eyewitness Week [6]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slight fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: When a mark appears on your soulmate's skin, it appears on yours as well.





	he left his mark on my skin

Lukas stared in the mirror at the red mark on his face, knowing his soulmate had one exactly like it. He was just glad they didn't know what it was from.

He felt before he saw the words written in blue pen ink appear on his arm.

"Who slapped you? There's a huge handprint on my cheek," the close-cropped handwriting said.

He sighed. Of course his soulmate was worried.

He grabbed the closest writing utensil—a sharpie—and wrote out a reply.

"Fine. Just pissed off my girlfriend," he wrote beneath it. It was a lie, but there was no point in worrying someone who's name he didn't even know.

Words appeared above the first message seconds later. "Looks a little too big to be a girl's hand..."

"She has big hands," he justified. "I gotta go. Stay safe," he wrote quickly.

"Yeah. Stay safe," came his soulmate's reply.

Lukas sighed. "Fat chance," he whispered, then went to wash off the ink.

He fell back against his bed, running his hands down his face. He heard his phone ding and grabbed it.

"Do you ever worry about your soulmate?" came Philip's text. Lukas sighed, rubbing his eye.

"Sometimes. Why?" Lukas texted back.

"I just... think mine might be in a bad situation."

Lukas' stomach flipped, the same way it did every time when he thought about the possibility of it being Philip. But it couldn't be. It was impossible. Philip's soulmate had to be someone good. Someone who could be with him openly, happily.

"Ask them about it," Lukas answered.

"I've tried. He insists he's fine," Philip texted. He almost hated the surity with which Philip used the pronouns.

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked, changing the subject slightly. "What if it's a girl?"

"Well, I'm gay, so..." Philip answered.

"Yeah, but soulmates don't have to fall in love."

"I can just feel it," Philip answered. "I know he's a boy. And I know I'm gonna fall hard for him."

Lukas sighed. "I wish I could be that sure. About anything."

...

Lukas stared at the doodle on his hand. He'd just watched Philip draw that on his own.

He'd been right. He didn't know if it was bad or good.

The bell rang and Lukas grabbed Philip by the elbow on his way out. "Come with me now," he whispered.

"What?" Philip asked. Lukas didn't answered, just dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

"Give me your hand," he stated.

"Lukas, what the hell's going on?" Philip asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Give me your hand," he repeated and grabbed his hand anyway. He lifted his own beside him then, showing the matching doodles.

Philip froze staring at their hands a moment. "Lukas," he whispered.

"It's me," Lukas answered quietly and dropping his hand

Philip lifted his eyes to him. A small smile appeared on his face. "I knew it'd be you," he whispered, then hugged Lukas.

This surprised him, but Lukas hugged back, pressing his face into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Philip's grip tightened then. "That wasn't Rose's handprint," he said quietly.

Lukas tensed, not knowing how to reply. Philip pulled away, touching a hand to Lukas' cheek where the handprint had been, and now only a small bruise replaced it.

"Who did that, Lukas?" he asked, voice gentle.

Lukas stared at him a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head. He could never lie to Philip. "My dad," he whispered.

Philip pulled him back into a hug. "Why the hell would he do that?" he asked. There was anger in his voice.

Lukas hugged him, sighing. "He found out the reason I forgot my sponsorship meeting was cause I was hanging out with you," he answered. He shrugged. "He does it sometimes when he's mad," he muttered.

"I know, Lukas," he answered, touching his wrist where the doodle was as he pulled back. "Remember?"

Lukas ducked his head, sighing. "It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing," Philip answered. A brief moment of understanding came over his eyes. "Is this why you're so afraid?" he asked.

Lukas kept his eyes focused on Philip's chin as he slowly nodded.

"Oh, Lukas," Philip whispered, touching Lukas' face. Lukas sighed softly, relaxing under Philip's touch. He leaned their foreheads together, pressing his hands over Philip's.

"I'm sorry," Lukas muttered.

"Don't apologize, okay? He's in the wrong. You don't deserve this, Lukas," he said softly.

Lukas nodded slowly, then kissed him.

Philip kissed him back carefully, holding Lukas like he was precious.

The bell rang then.

"Dammit," Lukas breathed, pulling back. "We gotta go to class, we're gonna be late."

Philip nodded, kissing him quick again. "We're talking about this later."

Lukas sighed. "Okay," he muttered.

Philip nodded. "Stay safe," he told Lukas.

"Yeah. Stay safe," Lukas answered.

Philip left the bathroom and Lukas waited another minute before going out after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with soulmate AUs, so obviously I had to do this for AU day.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
